Not Alone
by imerik001
Summary: A what if story that takes place after the fated match between Reiko Hinomoto and Dixie Clemets.


**A/N: Hello everyone, this is my first official Rumble Roses fanfic. The main pairing will be Dixie Clements x Reiko Hinomoto. Warning: Rated M for femslash. For viewers not old enough, do no read. **

**Reviews and comments will be appreciated**

**Summary: A what if story about what happens during and after the fateful bout between Reiko and Dixie.**

It was the final bout for the day at the Rumble Roses tournament. The audience standing and sitting around the ring were cheering out loud as two world famous female wrestlers were facing off against as the grand finale. Even the female announcer was excited for the soon to be upcoming match.

"Ladies and gentlemen of America! The Rumble Roses Tournament welcomes you to the main event of the evening!" The announcer shouted while shrilling her voice in excitement!

"Representing the USA and her home town of San Antonio, Texas! The Three Count Cowgirl...Dixie Clemets!" The woman cried out, which made the crowd cheer in glee and excitement, as Dixie had raced down the runway and danced for the audience as the audio boxes were playing her introduction song, 'Yankee Rose'!

She was a 21 year old blonde with blue eyes, tan skin and standing 5'11''. Her wrestling attire was a shoulder-less low-cut top, with a wide open front, designed to show off her midriff and cleavage. On it was a 19th Century U.S Marshal's gold star badge fixed on her top over her left breast as well as the Clemets family brand symbol prominently on the back. She had also wore a white choker complete with a small cow bell around her neck and padded black & white MMA-style gloves. Her attire also included a pair of wide-legged chaps that were fixed to a belt around her waist, with white knee-pads. She wore a pair of decorative white cowboy boots. The only other thing she wore on her lower body is a pale blue bikini. She had stepped in the ring, while waiting patiently for her designated opponent.

"Making her first debut in America! From Japan, the daughter of legendary wrestler, Kamikaze Rose and Zero Fighter...Reiko Hinomoto!" The announcer stated while still shrilling her voice as the crowd cheered in anticipation for young wrestler from Japan, as the audio crew played her introduction song, 'Look at the Sky'!

Dixie smiled as she had waited patiently for the chance to face off against her idol Kamikaze Rose's daughter, Reiko in the ring and when she saw her walking down the runway!

She was two years younger than Dixie, a 19 year old brunette with Caucasian skin, hazel eyes with pink eye shadow underneath and standing 5'7''. Her hair was long collar-length dark brown with tapered edges, and long bangs that were parted far to the left. The most distinctive feature was that she had a small mole visible just above her left breast. The default colors of her ring attire were a bright crimson red with black trimming. The outfit included a pair of bright red leather short-shorts that showed off her legs. They were unbuttoned to show a pair of white panties with the word "Zero" in white written in English on the black waistband. She wore a matching bright red and black sports bra to shows off her cleavage, tied in front with white lace, and "Zero" is written in white over the black section on the right breast. She wore a red and black "scarf" around her neck that hung down in the back. She wore red and black traditional MMA gloves and matching pair of high-heel boots that barely reached her knees, done up in front with white laces.

Dixie had simply leaned back against the corner of her side of the ring and watched in amusement, as Reiko had leaped over the fiber ropes and struck a couple of poses for the crowd...while the blonde Texan couldn't help but check out the younger woman's hot ass, especially when she bent over and leaped up and down two times. After the second leap, Reiko had turned to face the blonde, seeing she was ready for the match to get underway. What the crowd didn't know, along with Reiko, was that Dixie had developed romantic and sexual feelings for the young Japanese wrestler ever since she heard word that Reiko had entered the tournament. She did, however kept her sexual desires under control and stayed professional since they were facing each other in a bout.

"So you're the daughter of Kamikaze Rose, eh sugar?"Dixie asked in her casual Texas southern accent, while secretly admiring how hot and sexy the younger woman was while laying eyes on her for the first time, face to face.

"Yes, I am. I've heard that wrestler's from Texas are the best in the world." Reiko nodded firmly as she could tell that the Texas Cowgirl would be a worthy and respectable opponent.

Dixie could tell as she caught a glimpse that something was off about her opponent. Even though her body language and the tone of her voice showed Reiko was indeed ready for the match to begin before the referee rung the bell which signaled for them to start…her eyes read of both loneliness and sadness.

"Let's get down to it." The Cowgirl replied showing she was ready to get things started and sent a seductive wink towards Reiko's direction and she blushed after detecting the seductive gesture.

"I'm going to give it my all, my mother wouldn't allow me not to." The Zero Fighter returned the seductive wink and followed by blowing Dixie a kiss, which secretly aroused the Cowgirl.

"Get ready!" The female announcer stated through the megaphone speaker while shaking in excitement for the grande finale!

"Fight!" She commanded, while signaling the two wrestlers to begin and for the audience to sit back and enjoy the show!

The match between both Reiko and Dixie started off straight forward, with them circling each other, hoping for one of them to lower their guard. But neither woman would make the bout that easy, as they had no intention of leaving an opening. Both the Zero Fighter and Three Count Cowgirl had traded and blocked several blows; while successfully landing quick jabs, crosses, side and front kicks to their faces and stomach. They had even got lucky by grabbing a lock of the other's hair and tossed them around the ring. Reiko was impressed by how strong Dixie was, as she had more muscle strength to her arms and legs. The blonde was even just as quick on her feet as she was! Dixie was just impressed with the brunette as well; as she was using MMA moves to her wrestling style! The Cowgirl had felt the wind knocked out of her, as the brunette had landed a mid level round house kick to her chest!

The crowd was cheering, as both women were giving it their all on that match. The match had gone on for ten straight minutes and neither woman were ready to throw in the towel! But the match would soon come to an end; as Dixie had been laying on her back in the center of the ring and Reiko had climbed up a turnbuckle on the far right corner, ready to use her signature finishing move!

"Angel Dive!" The brunette cried out, as she leaped off the turnbuckle, performing two back flips in mid air to build up momentum and landed stomach first directly across Dixie's chest/stomach. The blonde groaned as she felt the impact of the slam and that was all it took for Reiko to win the match; as she instantly grabbed her right leg and lifted it upward. That was the signal for the countdown!

"1, 2, 3! The referee and crowd screamed and cheered, as the ring 'dinged' three times and Reiko won by a pin fall!

The audience filled the arena with a roar of cheers, after witnessing the Zero Fighter win the match! Many fans were surprised that Dixie had lost, as the Cowgirl hadn't lost a single match during the previous bouts in the tournament. But some did still cheer, as the blonde had provided a spectacular match against the young Japanese wrestler. Reiko had even offered her a hand to help stand up, which Dixie respectfully accepted.

"That was a great fight girl! You really do have your mother's wrestling blood in you!" The blonde stated, showing she enjoyed every moment facing off against the younger brunette.

"Thank you Dixie. You were just as incredible as well." The young Zero Fighter stated, as they shook hands as a sign of sportswomanship.

The crowd had applauded the two women, proud they had shown professionalism and respect for the sport and towards each other as opponents. Both Reiko and Dixie had left the arena and went their separate ways.

Later on backstage in the women's locker room, Reiko had felt a strange sensation coursing throughout her body as her thoughts centered around the blonde Cowgirl.

_'Why am I feeling this way towards Dixie? I mean, she is a nice girl and does have a great respect towards my mother and family line.'_ The young brunette stated in her mind, while admitting there were qualities of the blonde that she liked and admired.

_'...And that wink she sent my way before we got the match started. Am I crazy or...was she actually flirting with me?'_ Reiko asked as she remembered that wink Dixie had gave her before they faced off against each other and how she returned it while blowing her a kiss.

While the brunette was lost in her thoughts, that was when she heard the door to the locker room open and Dixie had walked in and approached her.

"Hey, great match out there. You really gave me a run for my money." The Cowgirl stated, with the match between them still fresh on her mind.

"Um, thank's Dixie. You were a terrific opponent out on the ring too. It...it really put my skills to the test." Reiko replied, a little hesitant and nervous on how to answer.

"You okay?" Dixie asked, showing concern if something was wrong or bothering the younger woman.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine. I-I just have to get ready for the upcoming finals next weekend." The brunette answered, while putting on an act that was everything was fine...but Dixie wasn't buying it.

"Look Reiko, I'm not talking to you as a rival competitor you have to face out on the ring. I'm talking to you as a friend." The blonde stated, trying to show Reiko that she could talk to her if she was upset or bothered about something.

That was when the younger brunette had swiftly turned to face Dixie and wrapped her arms around the older blonde. Dixie was caught off guard and surprised by the swift gesture, but snapped out of it and returned the hug.

"Dixie...thank you for wanting to be my friend. I'm alright, I swear. I just need to prepare for the finals." The Zero Fighter assured the Cowgirl, showing she was grateful for Dixie offering to be there for her and to be a listening ear.

"Yeah, you are alright. I'll see you around next weekend." Dixie said, smiling as she could tell that Reiko was indeed feeling better and that private moment between them was what she needed.

"Good luck out there during the finals." The blonde added as they released their hold of each and pulled away from the hug.

Just as she watched and waited for Reiko to turn around, Dixie couldn't help but check out her hot ass once again, just as she did back in the ring...and that's when a playful and seductive idea entered her mind. The older blonde had softly slapped the younger brunette's butt and Reiko blushed as she had felt a sense of arousal. She had turned once again to look at Dixie, but saw the blonde walking away and exiting the locker room...while secretly smiling at what she just did.

~ One week later ~

After winning her final bout for the day, Reiko had headed for the locker room, hoping to find and talk to Dixie before the Texan headed home. The younger brunette had also been entertaining the idea of inviting Dixie to the house that her mother, Kamikaze Rose had bought before her mysterious death. She had never been to the house before in her life, but her sister, Fujiko had shown her the key and a folded up piece of paper with the address. Fujiko also told her that should come the day that Reiko decided to leave Japan and live in America, the house would also be there and their mother had signed their names as next of kin and owners of the house.

The young brunette had entered the locker room, while glancing around for the older blonde woman. While searching, Reiko had lost her footing after tripping over someone's gym duffel bag and once again had her butt slapped by Dixie, as it was her duffel bag she had tripped over. She had also secretly blushed after the blonde Cowgirl had smacked her butt a second time.

"Hey Reiko, you alright?" Dixie asked with a soft small, as she offered her hand to stand up, shortly after slapping the young Zero Fighter's hot ass again.

"Hi Dixie, I'm alright. I was actually looking for you." The brunette stated, while still blushing after feeling the blonde Texan smacking her butt again.

"Me? Is there something you need hon'?" The older blonde asked, surprised to hear that the Zero Fighter was looking for her!

"I was just wondering if you'd like to spend some time with me at my house...just to talk or something." Reiko stated softly, as she was a little rattled, especially due to the arousal from the romantic attraction she felt towards the blonde Cowgirl.

"I would like to come over to your house Reiko! We can take my car. Are you good to go leave right not?" Dixie exclaimed, excited for the chance to spend quality time with the young brunette! She also knew it would be the perfect opportunity to reveal her feelings for the young Japanese woman.

"Yes, I'm ready to go." The young brunette smiled, happy that she would the opportunity to confess her feelings for the older blonde woman.

Both ladies exited the locker room and headed out for the parking lot, where they saw the car that Dixie had owned...a 2002 royal blue painted Ford Focus four-door sedan.

"Nice car." Reiko stated simply while whistling at the sight of it.

"Heh heh, thanks. It cost my dear old Pa $4,500 to buy it back home and give to me when I turned 20 last year." The older blonde stated, while chuckling at Reiko's reaction when she first saw it.

They had gotten in the Focus, buckled their seat belts and drove for Reiko's house while the the brunette read the directions to Dixie as she drove. After arriving at their destination, both Dixie and Reiko were surprised that it was in fact a beautifully designed Cape Cod style house.

"Damn girl, this is where you live?" The blonde Texan stated, while staring in awe at the younger brunette's American house.

"It...it looks like it. The address matches." The Zero Fighter stated, while glancing between the address written down on the paper and the numbers on the mailbox, which confirmed it was indeed the correct place.

The two women had stepped out of the Focus after unbuckling their seat belts and gently closed the doors behind them. Reiko had taken the key out of her leather short-shorts front right pocket and placed it inside the keyhole, unlocking the door and they stepped inside. Both women, Reiko greatly, were amazed by how decorated the house was from inside; the walls and furniture were in decent shape and didn't have a single trace of dust. The one thing that made Reiko's heart sink, were the photographs of her, Fujiko and their mother when they were together as a family.

"So...what did you want to talk about Reiko?" Dixie asked, while admiring how beautifully painted the walls were and her mother's taste of furniture, as the couches, TV, rugs, TV and other pieces, including the house itself must've cost about 10 or 13 grand.

The older blonde noticed that the younger brunette hadn't answer her and turned to see that something was wrong, as her shoulders were trembling, as if she were fighting the urge to cry.

"Reiko...are you alright?" The blonde Texan asked softly, as if not wanting to upset or say something that would agitate the younger woman.

"When...when my mother had left to participate in the Rumble Roses tournament ten years ago and we heard that she died in the ring...the only family I had left was my older sister, Fujiko." The younger woman stated softly, while turning to face Dixie and the blonde silently gasped as she saw the tears slowly sliding down the brunette's cheeks.

"After she had received an invitation to compete in the tournament when I was 11, I begged her not to go...not to leave me. She promised she would come back for me...but she mysteriously disappeared and I was all alone. No one had bothered to help me and the foster families I was placed with didn't give a damn about me...all they saw was a paycheck. I also didn't have any friends growing up in Japan." Reiko stated, revealing to the blonde Cowgirl that after her mother died and older sister vanished, she was all by herself and she didn't have any friends while growing up.

"Y-You don't have any friends, or...or any extended family?" Dixie asked while silently choking a sob after hearing Reiko reveal how lonely she had been, as she had no friends or extended family members.

"N-No, my mother was an only child and I never knew my father. Whenever I asked Mom or Fujiko, they would avoid the subject. Sis would just say that 'dear old dad' was just a deadbeat who walked out on Mom when she was pregnant with me and is dead to her and Mom." The younger brunette answered, revealing that her 'father' had abandoned their family, which disgusted Dixie herself as every child, a boy or girl needed their father.

"When I came here to participate in this year's tournament, I thought it would be different. But it's still the same way back in Japan: I don't know or have anybody here in America." Reiko whispered softly as tears still slid down her cheeks.

That last sentence was what really tore Dixie up inside, as she felt sorry for the younger brunette after hearing that her father abandoned her and their family, that Reiko had no friends or relatives back in Japan and the foster homes she was placed with didn't even care about her.

"That's not true Reiko...you do know and have someone here in America." The older blonde stated softly, as she walked up to the sobbing brunette.

"Really, like who?" The younger Zero Fighter asked, as she glanced up and witnessed the blonde Cowgirl walking up to her.

"Well for starters...me." Dixie answered softly as she tenderly wiped the tears away and off Reiko's cheeks and corners of her eyes.

Reiko had blushed and remained still, as Dixie had comforted her and felt...happy. She could not remember the last time she ever had someone to care for her and yet...something just felt right being with the older blonde. After Dixie had finished wiping the tears from the Zero Fighter's cheeks, both she and Reiko had noticed how close they were standing right near each other...and they had instantly glanced at each other's lips. Dixie had slowly leaned in, to press her lips against Reiko's until the younger woman stopped her.

"N-No, p-please don't. Please don't do this." The younger brunette begged the older blonde, even though it was what she wanted as well: to give in to her desires for Dixie.

"Why not? Do you have boyfriend or were promised to marry a man back in Japan?" The blonde Texan asked softly while seeing the look of desire in Reiko's eyes, that she wanted her to kiss and make love to her.

"No." The young brunette answered, as she didn't have a boyfriend or was promised to be married back home in Japan.

"Then what's the problem?" Dixie asked with a warm and gentle smile, as she tenderly cupped the Zero Fighter's left cheek and rubbed her thumb around the soft and delicate cheek. Reiko closed her eyes, as she felt the one thing she had never felt in a long time from the Cowgirl's actions...love.

"Nothing...there's no problem." Reiko stated softly as she gave in to her resolve and opened her eyes again and smiled, as Dixie had wrapped her free right arm around her sexy slim waist and pulled her in closer, as their breasts were touching and they were nose to nose.

Dixie smiled at the smaller brunette, as they admired and were lost in the beauty of each other's eyes as they leaned in and locked lips in a burning passionate kiss. Both young women had moaned softly at how warm and tender their own lips felt and tasted as they kissed. After pulling away to breath, the two young ladies had locked lips another tender and heated kiss before pulling away and smiling at each other while playfully brushing their noses together.

"Damn...you sure can kiss, little samurai." The blonde Texan complimented while cupping the younger brunette's face in her hands, while brushing loose strands of hair covering her beautiful face.

"You're not a such bad kisser yourself Dixie. That was my very first kiss...and it was so perfect. Your lips, they were so soft against mine." Reiko answered truthfully, smiling as she was enjoyed the kiss and complimented the blonde Cowgirl's kissing skills as well.

"I'm glad that you enjoyed it hon'...specially since there's more where that came from." Dixie stated while softly brushing her knuckles against the brunette's delicate porcelain cheek which earned a loving smile from her soon to be lover.

The two young women had lock lips in another tender kiss, which swiftly became another heated make out session and moaned as they enjoyed every sweet tender kiss. After pulling away to breathe, Dixie had slyly brought her tongue out and gently rubbed it underneath Reiko's lower lip, asking for entry into her mouth...which the brunette happily obliged. After opening her mouth and pressing her lips up against the blonde's, both ladies had moaned in deep arousal as their tongues had greeted each other and wrestled for dominance. As they continued to make out, Dixie had seductively lower her hands down Reiko's sexy slim back and waist, which earned a gentle moan from the brunette as she felt the blonde's fingers softly brushing down her back. Once the need for air became great and both girls pulled away to breathe, Reiko had brought her lips close to the older blonde's lower jaw and planted tender kisses underneath her jaw and neck, which earned a soft moan from the Cowgirl.

"Oh, Reiko..." She softly moaned as she enjoyed the tender kisses the Zero Fighter had planted on her jaw and neck, along with the brunette nuzzling the croon of her neck.

As Reiko had continued placing butterfly kisses on the nape of the blonde's neck, Dixie had moved her hands lower down from the brunette's slim and sexy back to their main destination: the younger girl's hot and appealing ass. The brunette had felt a blush softly appearing on her face, as she felt the older girl's hands moving lower from her back and waist...and the Cowgirl's hands playfully clutching and rubbing her butt. After she pulled away from Dixie's neck, the blonde couldn't help but chuckle softly after seeing the blush on the Zero Fighter's face.

"Grabbing my ass? I had no idea you could be so naughty Dixie." Reiko stated in a playful tone with the blush still visible, as she had been aroused after the blonde had playfully slapped her butt twice before.

"Well, I couldn't really pass up the opportunity. Plus...you do have a really nice ass, little samurai." Dixie replied in a seductive tone, stating that she really couldn't resist the opportunity to grab the brunette's sexy and appealing ass and giving her another wink...before giving her butt cheeks a playful squeeze which made the younger girl more aroused and both women had leaned in and shared a passionate tender kiss.

After they pulled away to breathe, the two young women gazed into each other's eyes, as they both had the same thought cross their minds.

"How about we continue this in my bedroom?" Reiko asked in soft and loving voice, showing she was more than ready to make love to the blonde Cowgirl, which earned a huge smile from her soon to be lover.

"Lead the way baby." Dixie answered with the same loving tone as she immediately took her soon to be lover's offer, as she had been dreaming of the day to make love and spending the rest of her life with the daughter of her childhood idol and Reiko had blushed after she called her 'baby'.

The two young ladies had shared a sweet innocent kiss before the brunette led her blonde lover by hand up the staircase to the upper floor and down the hallway to the left. Once they stepped inside her bedroom, Reiko had turned to face Dixie and the two ladies locked lips in a heated passionate kiss. As they kissed, the older blonde had lovingly cupped the brunette's face in her hands before undoing the scarf around her neck and tossed it onto the bedroom floor. Right after Dixie had undid and removed her scarf, Reiko had reached behind her lover's head, undid and removed the white choker around the Cowgirl's neck and tossed it on top of her discarded scarf. Their gloves and boots had swiftly followed, along with the blonde's leg chaps: revealing her fully exposed sexy and appealing legs.

After the accessories to their wrestling attires were discarded and no longer covering their own necks, hands and feet, Dixie had playfully shoved Reiko onto the bed and seductively climbed on top, hovering above her Japanese lover. The brunette had seductively wrapped her arms around the blonde's neck and brought her in slowly as their lips locked in a burning passionate kiss. The two lovers had moaned in complete arousal, as their tongues had wrapped around in a heated tango and their bra covered breasts had brushed up against each other.

As they continued to make out, Dixie had seductively lowered her left hand and playfully massaged Reiko's left breast. The brunette had moaned softly into the kiss, as she felt the Cowgirl massaging/fondling her breast as they continued to kiss. After pulling away as the need for air became great, both Reiko and Dixie smiled lovingly at each other as they playfully brushed their lips against and rubbed their noses together as the blonde continued to massage her lover's breast.

"Mind if I take off your bra and smoking hot shorts, hon?" The Cowgirl asked softly, before placing a tender kiss on her lips as she was looking forward to seeing how beautiful her brunette lover's body looked nude.

"That depends." The Zero Fighter playfully countered, which earned an amused smirk from her new blonde girlfriend and lover.

"Depends on what?" Dixie asked with the smile still on her face, as she already knew what her lover was about to answer.

"If I can take off your hot bra and underwear as well." Reiko answered while mirroring the Texan's smile, as she was also looking forward to seeing how beautiful her blonde lover's body looked bare naked as well.

"Oh, I'm pretty sure that can be arranged sugar." The older girl answered, which earned a soft chuckle from her brunette girlfriend and lover before they leaned in and shared a heated tender kiss, nose to nose.

After they broke the kiss, Dixie had moved back to allow Reiko to sit up straight and both girls had eagerly undid the front laces to their bras and tossed them on top of the rest of their discarded clothing. Both young ladies had blushed softly after seeing their now exposed breasts right before them: Reiko's breasts were smaller than Dixie's, as they were either A or B cup while the Cowgirl's boobs were larger than the brunette's, possibly D cup. The two lovers had the same amused smile, as they noticed how aroused their nipples were as they had made out.

"Damn girl, you've got some hot boobies." Dixie stated, as she found and thought of her brunette lover's smaller tits cute and appealing.

"I'm not the only sight to behold. I love your big boobs Dixie." Reiko countered while blushing at her choice of words, along with her blonde lover as she was completely amazed by how large the Cowgirl's breasts were from her own.

The two ladies had shared a sweet innocent kiss and pulled away while sharing a loving smile. Once they pulled away, the brunette had slowly brought both hands to her lover's hot and sexy hips and pulled them down, with Dixie lifting her right/left leg, helping her lover with removing her bikini covering her clit. After her Japanese lover had tossed her underwear on the pile of their discarded clothing on the floor, the Cowgirl had seductively pushed the brunette back onto the mattress and both girls had giggled as Dixie had brought her hands to her lover's hips and pulled down both her smoking hot red leather short-shorts and cute white undies. Shortly after adding her lover's shorts and underwear to the pile of clothing on the floor, the blonde had playfully lifted Reiko's left leg and smacked the butt cheek three times, which earned a giggle from her lover. Dixie had giggled alongside her sexy nude companion, as she playfully pulled Reiko in by her hips and moaned as felt her clit pressed against her waist as the brunette seductively wrapped her legs around her.

The two lovers had leaned in and locked lips in a heated make out session. As they kissed, the Cowgirl had seductively wrapped her left hand behind her lover's head and playfully tangled them in her raven dark spiky tipped hair. After pulling away to breathe, the two young ladies smiled lovingly at each other as Dixie had planted soft tender kisses on the right side of Reiko's face: from her right cheek down to her neck and between her breasts...and latched her lips around the Zero Fighter's left breast. The brunette had sighed in complete content as her lover had planted a number of sweet kisses on her cheek down to her neck and middle of her chest...and moaned as she felt the blonde's lips kissing/sucking her left boob.

Dixie had moaned herself, as she enjoyed tasting the exposed skin of her brunette lover and continued to pleasure the left breast as she continued to suck/lick the nipple. After removing her lips from the breast, the blonde Texan had giggled after seeing how erect the nipple was after thoroughly pleasuring it and brought her lips to the right breast. Reiko had moaned softly as she felt her blonde lover pleasuring/teasing both her breasts and couldn't help but blush, as she and the Cowgirl were bare naked, making love for the first time...and was glad that she chose Dixie to be her lover. After removing her lips from the brunette's right breast, the older blonde had trailed kisses down her brunette lover's sexy slim stomach and smiled after hearing the soft giggles coming the Japanese girl's mouth.

"You like that?" She asked softly before planting two more kisses on her soft and warm stomach, which earned another soft giggle from her brunette lover.

"I'm just very ticklish to my stomach. My sister would tickle me there non-stop to help cheer me up whenever I was sad when we younger." Reiko answered honestly, revealing that her stomach was her weak spot and how Fujiko would tickle her to cheer her up when they were little.

"Good to know. Thanks for sharing hon'." Dixie replied with a soft grin, as she now knew how to cheer her lover up whenever she was downhearted...and so the two of them could have fun with each other.

The older blonde had slowly brought her lips close to the the tender flesh between her lover's legs...and inserted her tongue inside the brunette's folds, which earned a surprised gasp from the Zero Fighter.

"D-D-Dixie!" Reiko gasped softly while moaning in complete bliss, as she felt her lover's inside her...and was deeply enjoying the pleasures the blonde was sending through out her body.

Dixie had moaned herself, as she had lost herself completely in the exotic taste of her brunette lover's fluids. She had playfully brushed her lips against the folds of the Japanese girl's vulva as she kissed the clit and labia, as she felt her lover's hips quivering from her actions. The blonde had continue kissing/licking the brunette's vagina, with her lover's eyes rolling behind her head as she slightly curled her fingers, gripping the sheet underneath them and releasing her hold.

"Reiko...you taste so unbelievably sweet." The blonde Texan muttered softly while pulling away from her lover's vagina, as she enjoyed every moment of tasting her delicious juices...before pressing her right pointer finger against the clit and playfully rubbed against the folds.

Reiko had continued to moan, as she felt her Texan lover's pointer finger rubbing against her clit...and moaned even more loudly as the blonde had softly inserted the finger inside! Dixie smiled softly after hearing the slightly louder moans from her brunette Zero Fighter as she inserted her pointer finger between her legs and pumped the digit at a soft and easy pace. While she continued pumping her finger at the steady rate, the Cowgirl had softly replaced the digit with her tongue, lapping up the sweet fluids while kissing the folds of skin of her lover's sweet spot while placing her pointer finger back back inside her clit.

"Please...Dixie, please..." The brunette begged softly, while moaning as she felt her lover's finger pressed against and rubbing the puckered nub between her legs.

"Please what baby?" She asked in a loving tone, while already knowing what it was her lover was about to say.

"Take me...please, my love...Take me, now." Reiko answered, pleading her blonde Texan to make her cum as she could barely hold back the built up fluids coursing inside her.

"As you wish, my love." Dixie answered, showing she was more than happy to grant her Japanese lover's request: as she could also sense the brunette nearing her climax.

The Cowgirl had added her index finger into the fold and Reiko had moaned slightly louder, as she felt her lover inserting a second digit inside her and moved her hips in complete sync with the blonde's fingers, as they pumped at a bit more faster and harder pace. The brunette had covered her mouth with her own left hand, softly biting down on the palm to muffle the moans as Dixie had thrust her fingers at a faster and harder pace. Dixie had noticed the Zero Fighter's toes curled up, as they pulled on the bottom half of the bed sheets, glanced up and chuckled softly at the sight of the Reiko biting down on her hand. As she continued to pump her fingers in/out of her lover's clit, the blonde had climbed up and after softly removing her hand from her mouth and locked lips with the brunette in a heated passionate kiss, while cradling her head in her left hand like before.

"Baby." Dixie whispered softly and Reiko smiled, as she enjoyed her lover calling her 'baby' before they locked lips in another heated kiss as the older blonde continued to pump her two digits between her legs.

She continued making out with the brunette as she pumped her fingers at a much harder pace...and that was when Reiko had reached her climax. The Zero Fighter had gasped softly as felt the built up fluids flow down her legs and Dixie's tongue lapping up the intoxicating fluids with her tongue as she moved back down to her lover's clit. After licking up as much of her lover's delicious juices as she could, the blonde Texan saw that Reiko had passed out from her climax and smiled after seeing how beautiful she was when she came and decided to switch positions: with her laying down on the bed and her lover on top of her. After a few seconds had passed, Reiko had came back to her senses and smiled softly after awaking to her head resting underneath the croon of her Dixie's neck and laying on top of the older blonde.

"You okay hon?" Dixie asked with a warm loving smile, after seeing her Reiko recovering from her climax and was answered by a heated kiss from the brunette, which she happily returned.

"I'm alright and thank you so much, Dixie." The younger brunette answered softly, showing she was indeed alright while thanking the Cowgirl for her sexual release and first intimate relationship...while placing a sweet kiss on her chest, where her heart was located.

"For what?" The older blonde asked with a warm smile, while already knowing what her lover was talking about.

"For your friendship, for being the only one person, beside my mother and sister to care about me...and for this: being my girlfriend and lover. You're the one person who made that unbearable loneliness I felt as a child go away." Reiko answered softly, stating how she was the only person, beside her mother and sister to ever care about her: how she offered her friendship, comfort and more importantly, someone she could love and who loved her in return.

"I love you, Dixie." She added softly with tears in her eyes, admitting her feelings for the Texan even though they had revealed their romantic feelings towards each other when they first kissed and just made love.

"I love you too, Reiko and you don't have ever have to feel lonely ever again. I'm never leaving your side, ever." Dixie stated with warm hearted smile after hearing her brunette lover saying those three wonderful words and said them back while cupping her Reiko's face in her hands and they locked lips in a passionate kiss.

"C'mere, baby." She whispered softly, showing she could see how exhausted her lover was from her climax and was tired herself, as she had faced off against her high school rival, Aisha twice in two separate wrestling bouts earlier before Reiko came looking for her in the locker rooms.

The two lovers smiled lovingly at each other as they leaned in and locked lips in a deep burning, passionate kiss before Reiko had laid back down on top of her lover's nude body: placing her head back underneath the croon of Dixie's neck with the blonde wrapping her lover protectively in her strong, muscular arms and planting a sweet kiss on her forehead. The two ladies had sighed in complete content, as they dozed off peacefully in their arms and Dixie had covered their nude bodies with a bed sheet as they slept.

**The End**

**A/N: There it is everyone, the ending to my very first Rumble Roses fanfic. I meant to have it posted last year, but I kept myself busy working on my Sly Cooper, Spyro and Pokemon fanfics. I may publish another one, maybe a crossover with Dead or Alive sometime in the future. Until then, please be sure to read and review. Have a happy Halloween! **


End file.
